Thrice Defied
by Basium1
Summary: "Be my wife?" One year of hell was what followed—DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER


Thrice Defied—"Be my wife?" One year of hell was what followed—DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was over the moon! It was all because of a certain boy…<p>

"You really think I'm pretty?" She asked her fellow first year again. James Potter nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, you're as pretty as your name!" His face grew serious. "If we're going to get married you have to follow certain rules."

It was her turn to nod vigorously. He was such a cute boy! How could she say no?

"There are only three rules: number one, you can't talk to any other boys unless I say it's okay. Number two, you can't get better grades then me. Number three, you have to get along with my parents."

"But…" He smiled at her in that way that made her heart flutter… "Okay…" She didn't mind it _that_ much…

_Really!_

"We'll get married one day, and on that day you'll be Lily Potter." She giggled and hugged him tightly, earning a collective _aw_ from the older Gryffindor girls.

That night as she went to sleep the same thoughts entered her mind again and again.

_"I can't wait to tell Sevvie that I'm getting married!"_

* * *

><p>"Stop!" She shrieked as James pummeled her best friend into the ground. She joined in, while not as much of a fighter as her sister she could still pack a punch—"Eek! Mah nose!"<p>

One elbow to the face was all it took to take her out of it. James jerked his head to her and didn't seem the least bit sorry. Her eyes swelled up with tears at his next words.

"You aren't suposed to talk to boys unless I say it's okay!"

"He's mah bes' frien'!" She wailed, "You hi' meh!" Her tears didn't stop for a good long moment, even as James made himself scarce.

McGonagall had come.

She didn't say a thing as she and Severus were brought to the hospital wing. They had long since learned that tattling led to nothing but enemies. She remained tearful as Severus reached for her hand and she almost reached for him as well—"Lily, I'm sorry!"

In his arms were the loveliest lilies she had ever seen. She sat up and smiled at his gift.

"Thank you." She said softly, making it a point to ignore his apology.

"I really am sorry, I didn't notice that you were hurt because I was so mad that you broke your promise." He touched her face, "Please don't do it again."

She took one look at Severus, James made it a point to jerk her face back to his. "O—okay… just don't hurt him again."

"Only if you don't talk to him again." He replied. She nearly started crying again but she managed a nod and as soon as he left her tears started fresh.

"I'm sorry!"

Severus released a glare and she wondered who it was for.

* * *

><p>At the end of term she got an owl from her parents, one about their pride in her. Upon showing it to James she realized that she had made a mistake.<p>

The thing was that she was an O and E student and James had shown her his grades and his highest was an E in Transfiguration; the fury in her face made her shout—"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"You promised!" He snarled petulantly. "You promised me you wouldn't get better grades then me!"

"I can tutor you." She stated, "We can have the same grades!"

He was silent for a moment.

"You're writing my essays for me from now on." Sirius Black, the little snob, chose to enter the conversation that he'd been eavesdropping into.

"Can she do mine, too?" Lily glared and opened her mouth to protest.

"Sure thing. That way her grades will go down!" She gasped at his audacity. Severus was on them in an instant.

"Lily doesn't have to do a thing for you!" He snarled, "She's her own person and—"

It was Sirius who made the first move.

"You're a sniveling suck up, let's call you Snivelous from now on!"

"Lily…" He shot her a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, Sevvie, go now." She had no intention of doing it. He ran away and she could swear that there was a glimmer of tears in his eyes.

James would hurt him again, Lily knew it! It was for his own good.

"I expect my essays done tomorrow." Sirius stated with that stupid air of arrogance he carried with him wherever he went.

"I'm not doing them!" She snapped as she attempted to storm off. James grabbed her by the hair and managed to pull her to the ground in one yank.

"Yes you are." He answered with an easy going expression, "I am your future husband and I—"

"Stuff it!" Sirius released an _Ooooh_ in answer as she rolled over to get up.

"You gonna take that from a _girl_?" Lily managed to run away.

[***]

"You're coming to meet my parents, right?" Things had cooled over and James hadn't brought up the essays again. He hadn't apologized or anything but…

"I guess…" Easter break was meant for family and since James was her future husband she was sure. "Let me write my daddy."

"They're here to meet you, actually. Dad has a spot on the board of governors." She smiled and clapped her hands in delight.

"That's great, I can spend Easter with my family!" James's face darkened, she ignored it and changed the subject. "What should I wear?"

"Your school uniform is fine." He answered easily, "That's what I'm going in."

She smiled at him finally at ease.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mister Potter, Mrs. Potter."<p>

"I'm Charlus Potter." Mister Potter said, a warm smile on his face. Mrs. Potter on the other hand…

"You brought a _mudblood_?!" She shrieked. "You James Charlus Potter are an idiot—" Charlus's hand jerked into motion before Lily could blink.

"Don't insult my heir!" He shouted. "Do you never learn?"

"I'm so sorry, dear… I didn't realize that I was speaking out of turn." Mrs. Potter cooed demurely.

"What my son wants he shall get." Charlus stated, "Come closer, dear girl." Lily was leaning against the closed door as James sat down next to his father.

"I…" She gulped, "I…"

"Look, its trying to talk!" Mrs. Potter stated snidely. "I'm from an Ancient and Noble family. My husband may spoil our son, but I will _never_ accept a _mudblood_ as my daughter-in-law!"

Lily gulped back tears.

"Now, now, Dorea, you're scaring her." Charlus answered, "She'll learn to hide her fear with time." Dorea shot her husband a fond smile.

"Like I did, dear?" Lily reached for the doorknob as subtly as she could.

"Of course."

"Mister Charlus, Mrs. Dorea—"

"That's Madam Dorea to you!" Mrs. Potter screamed, "What are you thinking speaking to me as though you're an equal?"

Lily turned to the door this time and jiggled the handle.

"Lily…" James stated calmly from behind her.

"Let me go! This isn't a family I want any part in!" She pulled the door desperately, "I don't want to be hit, I don't want to hide my true self, and _I_ _miss my friend_!"

Her tears fell for not the first time since agreeing to be his wife.

Lily tried to push the door and ran out as soon as it opened.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno why, but I imagined it being James's fault that Lily hated him. This is an extreme version as to why it would take so long for them to <em>finally<em> come together. I think its bitchy to let a guy chase you without giving him a chance and James Potter wasn't exactly described as ugly like Snape was.**

**I just wanted to make it James's fault since everyone tends to describe Lily as a kind, caring person that's a bit hotheaded.**

**Rule Number One: Severus is Lily's friend and James would attack him for having a close connection. This is how I imagined it _could_ start, they care for the same girl and they don't want to share her for a single thing in the world.**

**Rule Number Two: James is an arrogant spoiled brat. He wants the best and to be the best without working for it. Lily was said to be a bright student, so a brat wouldn't be able to be second rate to anyone.**

**Rule Number Three: Dorea was a Black at one point. She was a Slytherin since there were only _TWO_ canon Blacks who didn't end up in Slytherin. Everyone else was said to be a Slytherin by the books; Charlus is a Gryffindor and is from a different time. I imagined that purebloods had a few different standards before Voldemort. As purebloods who didn't join him were killed I imagine that muggleborns really did seem to take over the world and modern concepts were added such as the same basic morals. As a pureblood child James was raised differently, especially since his mother was a Black.**

**I SO SOWWY FER CRAPPY ONESHOT! ):**

**This is not meant to be bashing, keep in mind that Lily and James are ELEVEN so they are immature!**


End file.
